Cherry Holiday
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Se tinha algo de que Yamamoto tinha certeza, era de que Gokudera precisava parar de se autodestruir. - Yaoi - 8059 - TYL •


* Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence e panz. 8D

* 8059 õ/ Mesmo que 8059's sejam bem comuns nesse fandom.

* Fic não revisada, então perdoem os erros. -.-'

* **Aviso:** Essa história tem conteúdo que seguramente pode ser classificado como Yaoi com lime (cenas de sexo sugeridas entre homens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo, pode clicar no 'x' ou em 'voltar' que tudo dá certo. Aos demais, boa leitura. ^^  
**

* * *

**

**Cherry Holiday**

_**[Hanami]**_

**

* * *

**

- Tadaima. - Avisou que estava em casa ao abrir a porta do apartamento, entrar e fechá-la em seguida.

Afrouxou o nó da grava com uma das mãos, enquanto retirava os sapatos utilizando os pés. Arrumou-os ao lado dos que já estavam ali e olhou para a sala, buscando com os olhos pela presença de alguém. Só então notou o corpo do Guardião da Tempestade adormecido no chão, com um livro sobre o peito.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Yamamoto andou até o sofá e sentou-se, permitindo a si mesmo admirar um pouco mais o rosto do homem que dormia com uma expressão tão calma no rosto. O sorriso em sua face aumentou um pouco ao notar como as mãos seguravam desleixadamente o livro que momentos antes deveria estar lendo até que caíra no sono, e como os cabelos espalhavam-se pelo assoalho do apartamento. O peito subia e descia lentamente, ritmicamente, enquanto o ar entrava e saia dos pulmões. E se não fosse por esse detalhe, Yamamoto poderia jurar que aquele era apenas uma escultura. Ele sabia que era um tanto quanto brega e idealista demais pensar assim, mas não conseguia conter-se ante a imagem de Gokudera dormindo.

No entanto, logo o sorriso que tinha nos lábios se desfez, dando lugar a uma expressão séria e pensativa por alguns instantes.

- Hayato... - Chamou de modo terno, enquanto ajoelhava-se ao lado do outro. - É melhor você ir dormir na cama.

Gokudera mexeu-se levemente, sem dar qualquer sinal de que escutara o que Yamamoto lhe dissera.

- Hayato, você poderia pelo menos me ajudar a pegá-lo no colo... - Ele tentava acomodar o Guardião da Tempestade em seus braços de modo que pudesse suspendê-lo, mas, de modo débil, Gokudera afastou-se dele e se levantou.

- O que você pensa que eu sou? Uma maldita princesa? - Resmungou mal humorado, enquanto cambaleava até o quarto.

Yamamoto riu da comparação, mas algo o preocupava, o riso saia um tanto quanto forçado e Gokudera teria notado isso se não estivesse tão sonolento.

Mais tarde, quando fora para o quarto decidido a dormir, viu que ele dormia com as mesmas roupas que vestia anteriormente. Arriscou um sorriso fraco, um tanto quanto cansado e suspirou.

Apesar de ter retirado as cobertas da cama, Gokudera não costumava ser tão desleixado.

Deitou-se ao lado do homem de cabelos prateados e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, murmurando um "boa noite". Ficou observando-o e brincando com alguns fios prateados até que o sono enfim o fizesse dormir.

**##**

Quando Gokudera acordou na manhã seguinte, percebeu o lugar vazio ao seu lado na cama e procurou escutar qualquer barulho que denunciasse a presença de Yamamoto no apartamento, mas o silêncio dominava o local.

Procurou com o olhar o relógio que ficava em uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama e constatou que estava terrivelmente atrasado.

Tomou um banho rápido e se "arrumou" apressadamente. Na verdade, estava mais desleixado do que se lembrava de um dia ter ficado, com somente três botões abotoados na camisa e a gravata simplesmente jogada sobre os seus ombros. O cabelo pingava sobre o tecido vermelho da camisa, deixando pequenas manchas escuras que logo secariam. De seus lábios saiam todas as pragas e xingamentos possíveis que vinham à sua cabeça, todos direcionados a Yamamoto que não o acordara naquela manhã.

Após tomar o café que estava feito, saiu a passos largos e rápidos, ainda proferindo todos os palavrões de que tinha ciência. Procurando ajeitar melhor as roupas enquanto caminhava, ignorando as pessoas que o olhavam espantadas e amedrontadas, por conta da aura assassina que ele tinha. Iria explodir o infeliz em milhares de pedacinhos, de modo que fosse impossível juntá-los.

Ao chegar ao "quartel-general" da família Vongola, Gokudera não procurou não se preocupar com Yamamoto e a ousadia dele de deixá-lo dormindo. Respirou fundo e decidiu que esperaria pelo melhor momento. Dirigira-se diretamente para a sala destinada a Tsuna, assumindo a postura de um braço direito em vez da utilizada em meio a raiva de ter sido deixado para trás.

Ia bater à porta quando esta se abriu.

- Obrigado pela compreensão, Tsuna. - Yamamoto dizia enquanto saia da sala. - Bom dia, Gokudera! - O cumprimentou sorrindo mesmo que a expressão facial de Gokudera fosse completamente amedrontadora para qualquer outra pessoa que o visse.

Yamamoto o conhecia bem para saber como ele deveria estar se sentindo naquele minuto e torcia para que o local onde os dois se encontravam fosse impróprio o suficiente para evitar que fosse explodido naquele minuto. Se Gokudera iria esbravejar e até usar suas dinamites, tudo bem, mas que fosse em outro momento. Não queria falar com ele naquele instante.

Ao ver aquele sorriso, toda a resolução de Gokudera de manter-se ocupado para esquecer momentaneamente a desfeita do outro foi para o espaço e ele teria desferido socos contra aquele rosto sorridente se não estivesse justamente na frente de Tsuna. Ele esperou que Yamamoto saísse da frente da porta que ainda estava aberta sem dizer qualquer palavra, ignorando o cumprimento cordial que ele lhe dirigira.

- Com licença, Jyuudaime. Desculpe o atraso. - O homem de cabelos prateados falou enquanto fechava a porta, após Yamamoto _gentilmente_ ter lhe dado passagem.

O Guardião da Chuva passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto se afastava da sala e suspirava. Sempre soube que nem tudo seria fácil.

**##**

Gokudera abriu a porta do apartamento e murmurou um "tadaima" que só ele escutaria mesmo sabendo que Yamamoto estava em casa. Sentia-se agradecido por não ter tido a oportunidade de encontrá-lo durante todo o dia até aquele momento, além do encontro quando chegara à sede da Vongola, mas sabia que não poderia adiar a reclamação que tinha a fazer até um outro momento - um em que ele estivesse descansado, de preferência. Ainda estava aborrecido pelo acontecido da manhã e aparentemente não havia nada que pudesse fazer para amenizar o que sentia, principalmente fingir aquela noite que nada o perturbava. O cigarro aceso em seus lábios estava quase no fim e ele sentia que em breve precisaria de outro.

Yamamoto estava sentado no sofá passando os canais aleatoriamente sem realmente ver o que passava a sua frente. Sua mente parecia estar em qualquer outro lugar que não aquele apartamento. Quando Gokudera "jogou-se" ao seu lado no sofá, exausto, ele enfim notou a presença do Guardião da Tempestade e, procurando mostrar um bonito sorriso, cumprimentou-o.

- Okaeri, Hayato. - Gokudera estava de olhos fechados, a gravata frouxa, o paletó seguro em uma das mãos, os pés descalços e uma expressão de desagrado na face, além do habitual cigarro. - Como foi o seu dia?

- Cansativo. - Fora a única palavra que encontrara para defini-lo e esperava que com isso, Yamamoto se desse por satisfeito quanto ao assunto.

- Você tem trabalhado demais. - Comentou displicentemente, enquanto desligava a televisão e encarava a figura ao seu lado.

- É o meu dever como braço direito estar sempre à disposição do Décimo e você sabe disso tão bem que me surpreende não ter me acordado hoje de manhã quando se levantou.

O moreno o encarou, os olhos demonstrando o espanto por não ter compreendido de imediato a que ele se referia, mas logo se recordara. Isso explicava o mau-humor do italiano e o olhar de desprezo que ele lhe lançara mais cedo. Surpreendia-se também pelo fato de terem sido apenas olhares de desprezo, quando ele sabia muito bem que poderia ter acabado em uma situação verdadeiramente dolorosa.

- Você parecia tão cansado ontem que eu achei melhor te deixar dormir mais um pouco. - Explicou-se.

- Idiota. - Murmurou.

- Oe, Hayato, não durma agora! Não sem antes comer alguma coisa. - Esperou por uma resposta, que não veio. - Você precisa se alimentar. É melhor você tomar um banho e eu ponho a mesa.

Gokudera levantou-se, apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que ficava ali por perto e seguiu as instruções de Yamamoto. Quando voltou, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom larga, Yamamoto tinha preparado a mesa. O jantar ele mesmo fizera enquanto esperava que Gokudera chegasse, já que este demorara mais que o normal para voltar para casa. A verdade é que o Guardião da Tempestade insistira em compensar pelo atraso da manhã, mesmo que Tsuna o tivesse liberado dessa "obrigação" e gentilmente ordenando que ele fosse para casa descansar - ordem essa que foi solenemente ignorada.

Yamamoto esquadrinhou a fisionomia de Gokudera quando viu que ele se aproximava da mesa. Os ombros curvados, o andar arrastado, o rosto abatido, as olheiras que começavam a marcar a pele pálida ao redor dos olhos, tudo denunciava o cansaço que ele, teimoso, insistia em negar e esconder ao ir trabalhar, como se fosse fácil, quando na verdade não era.

Ele sabia que outros dias em que ele mal lhe dirigia a palavra seriam perfeitamente possíveis - aliás, seriam uma realidade - caso ele continuasse deixando-o dormir até mais tarde, mas ele não se arrependia se Gokudera pudesse ter um pouco mais de descanso.

- Vai ficar aí parado a noite toda? - Gokudera perguntou rudemente após sentar-se e perceber que Yamamoto continuava parado, em pé, ao lado da mesa.

Os dois se serviram quando o Yamamoto sentou-se a frente do outro, que continuava com a expressão de desagrado em sua face.

Eles agradeceram pela comida e comeram em silêncio. Yamamoto vez ou outra olhava para o companheiro e suspirava. Parecia preocupado com algo, mas Gokudera era orgulhoso demais e estava aborrecido demais para demonstrar qualquer interesse pelo que quer que fosse. Além do mais, se Yamamoto quisesse contar-lhe, certamente já o teria feito sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, porque era assim que ele era.

- Eu andei pensando, será que você quer ir ver as cerejeiras em flor amanhã comigo? - Perguntou como se fosse mais uma pergunta qualquer e idiota.

- Ficou louco? Amanhã eu vou trabalhar e provavelmente vou chegar cansado. Aliás, nós dois temos que ir trabalhar.

- Mas amanhã é domingo. Poderíamos tirar uma folga e...

- Mafiosos não tiram folga. Principalmente se procuram uma brecha para atacar o líder de uma família mafiosa inimiga.

- Mas nós estamos em tempos de relativa paz, por enquanto pelo menos, e Tsuna não corre qualquer perigo, além disso ele sabe se cuidar. Poderíamos aproveitar o momento. - Argumentou tentando inverter o modo de pensar de Gokudera, mas ele era sempre dedicado demais, esforçado demais e isso poderia atrapalhar qualquer tentativa de folga. Não que ele achasse aquilo de todo ruim.

Yamamoto sabia o quanto a máfia e a família significavam para ele, como a família que ele nunca teve, não de verdade. Ele entendia o brilho que surgia nos olhos de Gokudera desde a época em que frequentavam a escola quando podia ser de alguma utilidade para Tsuna e ele ficava feliz de poder ver aquele brilho e de poder fazer parte de tudo aquilo, mas ele detestava vê-lo tão cansado que mal aguentava ficar acordado até as oito horas, quando ele sabia que Gokudera gostava de dormir perto das dez.

Isso quando não haviam missões para serem realizadas durante noite, quando Yamamoto mais se preocupava com a falta de descanso, que poderia ser prejudicial - ou até mesmo fatal, dependendo dos acontecimentos de dias anteriores.

- Eu não seria um braço-direito se me desse ao luxo de tirar um dia de folga por egoísmo.

- Não é egoísmo, Hayato. Encare como... Uma questão de saúde. - Escutou uma risada de escárnio vinda do outro lado da mesa e encarou Gokudera sem entender, esperando pela explicação para aquele comportamento.

- Você só pode estar brincando. - Revirou os olhos ante ao, no seu ponto de vista, absurdo argumento de Yamamoto.

- Bom, era só uma ideia. - Comentou.

- Pois trate de parar de pensar em coisas inúteis como isso. Aliás, quando acordar amanhã, poderia pensar menos e agir mais, como, por exemplo, me acordar caso eu ainda esteja dormindo quando você se levantar? - Perguntou usando um tom que não deixava dúvidas sobre seu humor.

- Acho que tudo bem, por mim. - Deu de ombros e sorriu, o tipo de sorriso que poderia desarmar Gokudera só pelo simples fato de existir se as condições fossem outras, mas ele permaneceu indiferente, embora satisfeito pelo que ele considerou uma promessa que certamente se realizaria.

Após ajeitarem a cozinha e limparem a louça que ficara suja, Gokudera retirou-se em direção ao quarto, onde adormeceu quase instantaneamente. Não conversaram mais sobre uma folga ou sobre cansaço, ou ainda sobre missões. Tudo o que eles queriam era um pouco de tranquilidade naquela noite.

**##**

Acordara, mas não abrira os olhos, adiando por um momento que fosse a necessidade de levantar. Escutou barulhos que vinham de algum ponto do apartamento que dividia com Yamamoto e pensou que talvez tivesse conseguido acordar na hora certa naquele dia.

Quando enfim abriu os olhos, observou os lençóis amassados ao seu lado, onde Yamamoto dormira e suspirara. Sabia que seu pedido que fora feito na noite anterior tinha sido completamente ignorado, porém ele ainda não havia saído de casa. Parecia um bom sinal.

Levantou-se e tomou um banho para despertar totalmente, vestira a camisa, sem se preocupar em fechar os botões, e a calça que usaria naquele dia e foi para a cozinha tomar café.

Encontrou Yamamoto despreocupadamente lendo o jornal à mesa, vestindo uma calça jeans velha e um suéter qualquer.

- O que você está...? - Gokudera perguntou petrificado, esquecendo-se de mencionar que o moreno não o acordara.

- Fazendo? Estou lendo o jornal. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não lia... - Comentou analisando a figura parcialmente vestida.

- E o trabalho? - Perguntou, seco.

- Eu estou de folga. - Respondeu dando de ombros, embora temesse uma reação exagerada vinda dele. - E você também. - Seu tom de voz era sério, como quem não admite contestação. Os olhos percorriam as páginas a sua frente com um interesse que em realidade não existia. Aquele jeito despreocupado fizera Gokudera agir exatamente como Yamamoto sabia que ele agiria.

- Seu idiota! O que você pensa que está dizendo? Olhe só para você: agindo como se não tivesse responsabilidades, como se realmente pudesse estar tão despreocupado!

- Está tudo bem, eu falei com o Tsuna. - Procurou ignorar o modo possesso com que Gokudera falara, tentando tranquilizá-lo com a ideia de que o Décimo Vongola realmente não se importaria se eles pudessem descansar um pouco.

- E ele concordou com essa insanidade? - A resposta era bastante óbvia para os dois, mas Gokudera ainda esperou uma desculpa, um sorriso brincalhão seguido da expressão "era tudo uma brincadeira" ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas nada daquilo viria, ele sabia.

Fechou os botões da camisa, fez o nó da gravata, pegou o paletó e estava prestes a sair, quando sentiu a mão firme de Yamamoto segurá-lo pelo pulso. Voltou-se para encará-lo e notou nos olhos dele um brilho um tanto quanto triste, sinal da preocupação que o perturbava nos últimos dias.

- Você não vai. - Ele falou sério, encarando os olhos verdes que pareciam não compreender o motivo daquilo tudo. - Eu sei que é egoísmo, mas eu não vou deixar você ir. Você tem trabalhado demais, Hayato, e eu vejo o quanto isso te afeta. Eu não gosto quando você parece se esquecer de si mesmo, eu odeio quando você fica parecendo uma alma perdida pelos lugares e eu detesto quando você finge que está tudo bem, mesmo que não esteja. E olhe só para nós dois! Moramos no mesmo apartamento, mas muitas vezes é como se estivéssemos longe um do outro. E eu sinto sua falta, Hayato. Eu estou sentindo muito a sua falta... - Engoliu em seco após deixar todas aquelas palavras que o atormentavam tanto escapar.

Yamamoto sentia falta de várias coisas quando se tratava de Gokudera. Ele sentia falta das conversas sobre amenidades, sentia falta das refeições que faziam juntos, das palavras muitas vezes rudes, mas que escondiam o quanto ele sentia-se bem _ali_, como se não houvesse outro lugar onde quisesse estar. Ele sentia falta de abraçá-lo, de sentir o corpo dele completamente colado ao seu, dos suspiros e gemidos que o italiano não queria e nem era capaz de conter quando estavam juntos, dos beijos (com alguma delicadeza ou repletos de desejo, não importava) e de tantas outras coisas.

Gokudera também sentia falta de Yamamoto e de tudo aquilo que passaram (dos afagos, das brigas, dos sorrisos, das brincadeiras, do calor e tudo o mais), mas, mesmo após tanto tempo juntos, ainda não se acostumara a falar aquilo abertamente e nos últimos tempos estava sempre cansado demais para demonstrar e tentar não se afastar. Ultimamente, se o Guardião da Tempestade não estava em uma missão ou cansado demais no turno da noite, era o Guardião da Chuva que não estava em casa.

Yamamoto o abraçou de modo que seu rosto pudesse ficar na curva do pescoço dele, como se quisesse esconder-se. Podia sentir o cheiro que vinha dele de cigarros, xampu e pasta de dente, além do cheiro natural que se desprendia da pele alva. Apertou mais o abraço, como se temesse que ele lhe escapasse, e sentiu que o abraço era retribuído por dois braços que timidamente o rodearam.

- Quer ir ver as cerejeiras em flor comigo? - Ele perguntou pela segunda vez nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, enquanto traçava um imaginário caminho de beijos desde o pescoço até o rosto do outro, fazendo-o estremecer levemente. - Tsuna queria fazer um piquenique e eu fiquei de levar boa parte da comida. - A voz dele estava rouca e Gokudera se perguntou quanto de autocontrole ele estava usando naquele momento.

Hayato não falou nada e Yamamoto sabia que ele não responderia. Não existia outra opção a não ser ir. Mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, não estava mais aborrecido pela aparente falta de compromisso de Takeshi. Ainda escutava as palavras ditas instantes atrás em sua cabeça, ecoando como se seu cérebro nunca se cansasse de repeti-las, sabendo que ele estava certo quando dizia que ele dava mais atenção ao trabalho do que a si mesmo. E não era como se ele soubesse evitar aquilo, já que desde cedo se acostumara à ideia de que servia ao Décimo e o serviria enquanto seus serviços fossem necessários - e até mesmo se não mais o fossem.

Ele sentia a respiração de Yamamoto contra o seu pescoço desde que ele o abraçara e em seguida os beijos leves que eram distribuídos como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Seu coração comprimia-se um pouco e batia aceleradamente sem que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para mudar aquele fato.

- Takeshi... - Sussurrou enquanto agarrava com ambas as mãos o suéter que o outro usava, como se buscasse apoio para suas pernas que estavam ligeiramente débeis.

Uma das mãos de Yamamoto segurou o seu rosto e não demorou muito para que os lábios dele encostassem-se aos seus. E toda a tensão entre eles se dissipara, enquanto o beijo tornava-se cada vez mais intenso, reflexo da falta que sentiam um do outro.

Logo a gravata de Gokudera estava jogada em um canto qualquer do chão da sala, enquanto a camisa estava jogada no chão da porta do quarto. O suéter de Yamamoto ficara esquecido no chão perto da cama, assim como as calças que eles vestiam e as roupas de baixo.

Gokudera arfava enquanto sentia as mãos quentes de Yamamoto tocando-lhe todo o corpo, sua pele arrepiando-se à medida que sentia os lábios e a língua do outro deslizando por ele. Suas costas se arqueavam quando não podia suportar as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava e gemia e suspirava e se perdia, como se o mundo já não mais existisse, como se só os dois importassem.

**##**

- Estamos atrasados. - Yamamoto comentou enquanto andavam para o local onde combinara de encontrar Tsuna e os outros. Gokudera encarou-o quase lançando faíscas de ódio pelos olhos, pois sabia que era fácil para ele comentar sobre atrasos e continuar andando, quando ele não podia andar tão rápido quanto queria. Yamamoto simplesmente esquecia (ou fingia esquecer) que as coisas saíram um pouco de controle anteriormente, um dos motivos pelos quais eles estavam atrasados.

- Fácil falar quando não é o seu traseiro que está dolorido, idiota. - Resmungou enquanto acendia um cigarro, temendo ser ouvido por alguém mais.

- Desculpe por isso, Hayato. - Sorriu como se aquilo resolvesse tudo.

- Tch... Tem certeza de que não tem problema estarmos indo fazer um piquenique? - Ele observou a fumaça subir e ir desaparecendo aos poucos, a medida que andavam.

- Claro que sim. Tsuna deve ter adiantado o próprio trabalho e depois nós podemos compensar por isso.

- Então qual a grande urgência em tirar uma folga, se nós vamos ter que trabalhar para compensá-las?

- A grande vantagem é aproveitar algum tempo livre, coisa que você, principalmente, não tinha.

Durante o resto do percurso os dois permaneceram calados. Quando chegaram, foram saudados por Tsuna e por todos os outros que estavam ali, no parque, os esperando para que pudessem aproveitar aquela tradição. Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Lambo, Ryouhei, a mãe de Tsuna, Fuuta, todos estavam ali, a exceção de Bianchi e Shamal, que estavam na Itália e voltariam na semana seguinte.

O local estava lotado e Yamamoto agradecia mentalmente por ter pensando nisso com alguma antecedência - o suficiente para pedir a alguém para procurar um lugar e guardá-lo. Por ser domingo, a maioria das pessoas aproveitava para apreciar as flores de cerejeira que existem naquele lugar, tornando uma verdadeira missão encontrar um local vago se isso é deixado para última hora. As flores eram abundantes tanto nas cerejeiras quanto no chão, caídas por conta do vento que soprava.

O resto do dia foi leve e divertido. Não havia máfia, não havia problemas no mundo, só havia eles, amigos, _família_, conversas triviais, risadas, desejos, promessas e esperanças.

Tsuna estava feliz e não escondia aquele fato de ninguém. Acostumara-se com o fato de que era chefe de uma importante família de mafiosos e era respeitado como tal, mas em momentos como aquele ele quase voltava a ser o velho bom-em-nada-Tsuna, aproveitando o pouco de tempo em que lhe era permitido viver momentos como aqueles, em que todo mundo sorria e se divertia.

Gokudera, por tabela, estava mais relaxado. Ver Tsuna com um sorriso genuinamente feliz no rosto acabara com suas incertezas quanto àquela folga, dúvidas essas que persistiam mesmo que Yamamoto o tivesse tranquilizado parcialmente.

Consequentemente o Guardião da Chuva também estava feliz e sentindo-se mais relaxado ao ver que Gokudera passara a ver aquele passeio de forma mais branda em vez de esbravejar e gritar impropérios, além de lançar dinamites em sua direção por algo que ele considerava insano e inútil. Ele até estava com um sorriso sereno no rosto enquanto observava as cerejeiras e a coloração rosada que elas possuíam, alheio em parte às conversas que prosseguiam entre aqueles que os acompanhavam.

- Eu tinha esquecido o quanto elas são bonitas. - Comentou para ninguém em especial enquanto observava. Estivera sempre tão afundado em trabalho, sendo tão perfeito braço-direito quanto possível, que não via flores de cerejeiras há um bom tempo. Por conta da vida que levava, esquecia-se de pequenas coisas como aquelas que poderiam não ter grande importância frente à máfia, mas que tinham algum significado.

A cena que Yamamoto via era tão bonita, alguns fios de cabelos prateados de Gokudera sendo balançados pelo vento, enquanto ele estava sentado e sorria, que Takeshi não conseguia se decidir se ficava parado, observando, ou se ousava perturbar aquele momento pelo simples prazer de acabar com aquela tranquilidade.

- Tão bonito que eu poderia agarrar agora mesmo... - Murmurou enquanto permanecia olhando, sentado ao seu lado.

- Falou alguma coisa? - Gokudera virou-se para encará-lo, a testa levemente franzida.

- Não. - Se ele ouvisse o que acabara de dizer, os xingamentos não seriam poupados. - Nee, Hayato. Muitas pessoas vêm aqui refletir sobre a efemeridade da vida...

- E daí? - Isso não era nenhuma surpresa para Gokudera que já tivera seus festivais passados e conhecia bem as tradições japonesas, uma vez que morava no país há tempo o suficiente para isso.

- E daí que as pessoas precisam aproveitar a vida, porque ela realmente é efêmera. - Yamamoto não achou que poderia haver ocasião melhor para tentar colocar alguma gota de consciência na cabeça do outro, que parecia não se importar com _aquele _detalhe em especial. - Às vezes as pessoas precisam relaxar, descansar. - Era perceptível que nos olhos dele estava de volta o brilho triste e preocupado de horas antes, na voz um tom quase melancólico deixava transparecer o receio de que as coisas pudessem se tornar terrivelmente ruins apenas por pura negligência.

Yamamoto tocou uma mecha de cabelo de Gokudera que lhe cobria parcialmente os olhos e afastou-a, aproveitando para tocar-lhe a face, em uma tentativa de carícia, mesmo que Hayato fosse completamente contra demonstrações de afeto em público.

Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar quando a mão de Yamamoto passou levemente sobre sua pele e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

- Só não se autodestrua, por favor, Hayato. Os cigarros já são suficientes. - Falou com um tom gentil e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que tornou-se maior quando percebeu o constrangimento de Gokudera, o qual havia afastado sua mão de modo um tanto quanto rude.

- Quem está se autodestruindo aqui, seu maníaco? - Reclamou, voltando-se para observar Tsuna que sorria de algo que Lambo dissera.

Permaneceram ali até depois do anoitecer, quando as flores ganhavam um brilho diferente por conta da iluminação que vinha da lua. E quando decidiram que era hora de voltar, Gokudera parecia mais leve. Apesar de ter perdido um dia de trabalho, toda aquela mudança em sua rotina havia lhe feito bem.

Servir a Tsuna era a sua vocação, não havia dúvidas. Mas manter-se vivo e, principalmente, saudável era tão importante quanto. Dar valor a sua vida, ele aprendera na luta contra a Varia, manter-se vivo para que eles pudessem se divertir juntos. Mas só vendo a preocupação no rosto de Yamamoto foi que entendera que manter-se vivo não era suficiente, era preciso dar _realmente_ valor à _vida_, em vez te ter algo que sequer poderia ser nomeado assim. Era preciso ter os sorrisos, as conversas, os abraços, os momentos. Era preciso tentar ter algo mais em que se apoiar e seguir.

Por ele, por Yamamoto e por todas as outras pessoas que importavam.

.

.

.

**

* * *

N/A.: **Final podre esse. Mas é o tipo da coisa que você não consegue alterar, mesmo que você queira muito. Nem sei mais o que penso da fic. Quer dizer, deve ter coisas clichês, deve ter coisas ruins, deve ter coisas boas também (por que não?), mas eu não sei dizer...

Então, se tiver algo que esteja ruim, é só reclamar que eu procuro melhorar nas próximas. Mesmo que eu saiba que o fandom tem mais 8059 que qualquer outro tipo de fic, eu tenho que admitir que tenho um fraco tremendo pelos dois juntos e não podia deixar de escrever minhas próprias 8059's (não que isso me impeça de escrever com outros ships - tipo Bel & Fran ou 6927 s2). Aí eu andei tendo algumas epifanias ultimamente e essa fic é fruto de uma dessas revelações que eu tive e acabou me dando um orgulhinho bobo escrevê-la... Eu estou falando coisas totalmente aleatórias hoje, culpa da sobrecarga do meu sistema. É isso. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
